Douce Trahison
by JeniSasu
Summary: Izuku aime et désir énormément Katsuki, c'est un fait qu'il ne peut contrôler mais suite à certaines paroles, il préfère nier et se réfugier dans les bras d'Ochako pour l'oublier. Mais tout bascule lorsque Katsuki sors avec Mina, la meilleure amie d'Ochako.
1. Prologue

Cc.

Alors bon, je ne peux pas dire que je vais mieux, mais on m'a laisser accès à l'ordi alors j'en profite XD

Merci pour vos messages, ça m'a aider quand j'étais un peu dans les vapes :)

Maintenant quant à cette fiction.

C'est **Roméo et Juliette** qui a remporter, du coup, c'est elle que je commencerais quand j'aurais terminer Désir Brûlant. Mais étant donner que je poste ce prologue d'amour et désir, je posterais le prologue de Roméo et Juliette demain ou fin de semaine au plus tard.

 **Amour et Désir** est publié pour deux raisons: la première, semblerait que je me sois un peu mal expliquer dans mon résumer alors j'ai voulus poster ce prologue, assez long mais c'est une fic assez compliquer alors je voulais vraiment faire comprendre l'état mentale d'izuku...

Cette fic sera en plusieurs chapitres mais je ne la commencerait réellement qu'après avoir finis certaines de mes fics en cours.

deuxième raison eh bien ce genre de truc, tromper et être tromper, bah on l'a tous vécus à un moment ou à un autre, peut être pas dans ce contexte mais bon ça arrive.

C'est cruel, mais ça arrive et je voulais me mettre (via izuku) à la place de le/la fautive

De la source du problème.

Alors donc voila XD.

Voila, je crois que j'ai tout dit ^^'

si vous avez des questions ou remarque...n'hésitez pas.

Merci.

* * *

Au début, je m'étais dit que ça passerais.

Que ce n'étais qu'une passade.

Que je ne pouvais pas ressentir ça.

Pas pour lui.

Mais les jours sont passés.

Les semaines et les mois.

Mais rien n'y fit, ce sentiment étais toujours la.

J'ai pas compris pourquoi ça m'arrivait.

J'en viens à me dire que le sexe n'aurait jamais dut exister.

Juste l'amour, rien de plus.

Comme ça, gérer ce genre sentiment serais beaucoup plus facile.

Enfin, je le pense.

On aurait qu'à trouver… un autre moyen d'avoir des enfants.

Parce que je me retrouve dans une belle merde.

Je n'y voyais aucune issue.

Vraiment aucune.

Alors quand Ochako m'a fais sa déclaration.

Quand elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait.

Je me suis senti sur un petit nuage.

Parce que je l'aimais aussi.

C'était la toute première personne…fille que j'ai rencontré et qui a été direct mon amie.

C'est un coup de cœur, voila ce qu'elle est.

Et je l'aimais assez pour envisager une relation avec elle.

Ce n'était pas de l'amour…

Mais je me suis dit que ça viendra avec le temps.

Et ça l'a été.

Vraiment.

J'aime Ochako.

Réellement.

Mais il y'a toujours cette petite partie de moi que je n'arrive pas à faire taire.

Cette petite partie qui me dit « ce n'est pas elle ».

« J'en veux plus ».

« J'en veux pas ».

« Ou est-il ? ».

« Je veux le toucher ».

« Il me manque »

« Je veux le voir »

Je serre les dents et sourit à Ochako.

Je lui donne un léger baiser sur les lèvres alors qu'elle esquisse un petit sourire.

Les pommettes roses.

Je l'observe rentrer chez elle.

Et je rentre à mon tour, les mains dans les poches.

La nuit commençait à tomber.

Je devais rentrer.

Mais avant, je fis un petit tour au parc.

Et me laisse tomber derrière un bosquet et replis mes jambes.

À peine une minute plus tard il fit son apparition.

Vêtu d'un débardeur et d'un jogging, les cheveux en batailles comme d'habitude.

Ce même air féroce.

Écouteur dans les oreilles.

Il fait plusieurs sauts.

Étire ses jambes.

Il s'étire vers l'arrière et je tends le cou, alors que son débardeur suis son mouvement.

Dévoilant un début de ses tablettes.

J'entrouvre inconsciemment les lèvres.

Il saute alors et s'accroche à une barre de fer.

J'observe les muscles de ses bras.

J'étais assez loin.

Mais je fis de mon mieux pour me l'imaginer.

Je resserre ma prise sur mes jambes alors qu'il fait des pompes sur les paumes, le corps en l'air et droit comme un i.

Et son débardeur suit le mouvement.

Je me mords la lèvre presqu'au sang en observant son corps.

Ses tablettes.

Ses muscles.

Sa peau.

Je veux la toucher, pensai-je en retenant un gémissement.

Il souffle et se redresse, s'étire un moment avant de reprendre sa course.

Et derrière mon bosquet…

Je serre les dents et tente au mieux de retenir mes larmes qui finissent par déborder.

Je tends les jambes et tente d'ignorer la tension dans mon pantalon alors que je me redresse.

Je quitte le parc d'un pas lent et lourd.

J'étais juste...affreuse comme personne.

Mon portable vibre alors dans ma poche et je l'en sors, le regard un peu éteint.

Regard qui se brouille de larme en voyant le message d'Ochako.

Son « je t'aime » me fit atrocement mal.

J'étais...un monstre.

Je ferme les yeux de colère et cour jusqu'à chez moi.

Je retire précipitamment mes chaussures et monte les escaliers comme un dératé.

Je me laisse tomber dans mon lit, le corps tremblant de rage.

Et de pleurs.

J'ai vraiment essayé d'arrêter.

De me le sortir de la tête.

Mais je ne le pouvais pas.

J'ai...Pas demander à être comme ça.

J'ai pas demander à ressentir ça.

ça m'ait tomber dessus.

J'ai pas voulus.

ça m'ais tomber dessus...

J'aimais vraiment Ochako.

Et je ne comptais pas tout gâcher juste pour du sexe.

Enfin si ça n'avait été que ça…ça aurait été facile.

Tellement plus…

Je gémis.

Juste...Du plaisir.

Parce que c'est de ça qu'il est question pas vrai ?

Mais...ça fais juste souffrir.

Rien d'autre.

La tentation, c'est nul.

Surtout quand elle est aussi douloureuse.

Je renifle en mettant mon portable à la hauteur de mon visage.

Le message d'Ochako était toujours ouvert.

Je lui répondis… « Moi aussi » avec un petit cœur à côté.

Plus hypocrite, tu meurs pensai-je avec la mâchoire crisper.

J'esquisse un sourire désabusé.

Sourire qui s'efface très vite.

Je n'étais pas hypocrite.

J'aimais réellement Ochako.

Je ne l'utilisais pas pour...oublier cette obsession.

Je n'étais pas comme ça.

Je ne suis pas comme ça.

Je ne veux pas être comme ça…

Personne ne devrait être comme ça.

Je soupire et lance distraitement un numéro.

Le numéro de la seule personne qui pourrait me comprendre.

Celle qui est au courant de tout.

_Hey !, répond Eijiro à peine la première tonalité

_Salut, répondis-je d'une petite voix

Eijiro soupire.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

_Tu sais bien…

Nouveau soupire

_T'ai encore allé le voir ?

_Oui…

_T'étais pas sensé arrêter ?

_J'essaie, dis-je d'une petite voix

_...Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais en parler à Ochako-chan ? Elle-

_Non, le coupai je tendu

Ochako ne devait rien savoir.

Parce qu'entre nous...on était déjà arrivé loin.

J'ai...été son premier.

Elle a été ma première.

J'ai aimer lui faire l'amour.

Pas moyen que je gâche ça pour du sexe.

On peut aimer quelqu'un mais...pas forcement le désiré pas vrai ?

sans que ce sois un amour fraternel ou amicale ?

Parce que..c'est mon cas.

J'aime Ochako.

Mais ne la désire pas.

Enfin si...

Mais pas comme l'autre.

Incomparable, pensais-je en me mordant la lèvre.

_Bon, ok, et l'autre ? tu vas lui en parler ?, lance Eijiro me ramenant sur terre

_Oublie, répondis-je en me redressant

_Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire qui c'est ?

_Non, répondis-je catégorique

J'ose à peine imaginer la réaction d'Eijiro s'il savait de qui est-ce que je lui parlais depuis plusieurs mois.

Qui étais cet individu qui me persécutait sans même en avoir conscience.

Que cet « individu » n'était personne d'autre que son meilleur ami.

Hors de question que je le lui dise.

_Bon, ok, soupire Eijiro, venons au nouvelle !, s'exclame t-il heureux

J'hausse un sourcil et prend la position du lotus, m'asseyant plus confortablement sur mon lit.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

_Katsuki à une petite amie !, s'exclame Eijiro, il vient tout juste de me le dire ! Enfin non c'étais ce mat, mais bon ça reviens au même !

Je cligne des yeux et fronce les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce…Qu'il venait de dire ?...

J'essaye de me concentrer sur que disais Eijiro mais je n'y arrivais pas.

Car j'ai buger.

J'ai buger à la minute ou sa phrase s'est terminer par « petite amie ».

Katsuki a une petite amie ?

…Katchan a… une petite amie ?

J'écarquille les yeux.

Mon téléphone tremble dans ma main et j'entrouvre les lèvres.

Mon corps est soudainement tendu et j'entendis de très loin la voix d'Eijiro qui m'appelait.

_Hey ! T'ai encore là mec ?

_Oui...je...suis encore la, répondis-je en haletant

Je me gratte la gorge et observe mes doigts trembler.

Je serre les poings et tente une voix enjouer.

_Serieux ?, c'est génial !...qui c'est ?

_Mina ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas ! C'est tellement-

Je décrochai à nouveau.

Mina ?

Sérieux ?

Mais...c'est à peine s'il se parle au lycée !

...Peut être qu'il se voyait en dehors du lycée ?

Je me mords la lèvre et ferme les yeux en tentant de me contrôler mes tremblements.

Katchan a une petite amie.

_Bon euh, je dois y aller, je te rappelle plus tard, lançai-je en coupant aussitôt

Mon portable me glisse de la main alors que je me prends le visage.

Katchan a une petite amie.

Katchan a une _putain_ de petite amie.

Je serre les dents et tente à nouveau de calmer cette voix.

Cette voix qui me susurrait juste ce que je ressentais.

Jalousie.

« C'est...injuste ».

« Elle n'a pas le droit ! ».

« Elle va le toucher ».

« Elle va l'aimer ».

« Je le veux ».

« À moi ».

Je serre les dents et me laisse tomber sur mon lit en me recroquevillant sur moi-même.

Ouais, je suis vraiment affreux comme mec.

J'aime Ochako.

Enfin, maintenant en tout cas...je dois l'aimer.

Coûte que coute.

Parce que Mina...est sans doute la meilleure amie d'Ochako.

Et Mina sors avec Katchan.

Et aux dernières nouvelles, je sors avec Ochako.

Ça veut dire qu'on se verra souvent non ?

Mon corps se tend et je fronce les sourcils.

Non, je ne supporterais pas.

Je ne supporterais pas qu'elle le touche devant moi.

Je vais l'envier.

Je perdrais le fil de la discussion.

Je ne vais pas cesser de fixer cette main qui est en contact avec sa peau.

Je vais…Saigner quand je les verrai proche l'un de l'autre.

Et pourtant...j'adore Mina.

Elle est sympa.

Je n'ais jamais eut de problème avec elle.

Aucun.

Mais…pas Katchan.

Je ne veux pas.

Mon cœur se serre douloureusement.

De toute façon, Katchan ne sera jamais à moi.

Parce qu'il n'aimait pas les hommes.

Moi oui.

Je l'ai entendu en parler avec Eijiro une fois.

Le « merde, me parle de ça c'est dégoûtant » alors qu'Eijiro lui parlait de la relation du professeur Mic avec Mr Aizawa

Cette réaction m'a glacer.

Ce "dégoûtant" m'a fais pleurer toute la nuit.

Je me suis senti viser.

Je...ne suis pas dégoûtant.

Je ne veux pas le paraître devant Katchan.

Les autres, je m'en fiche je crois.

Les autres d'ailleurs, ne s'en préoccupent pas.

Alors...je ne sais pas.

Je sais plus.

Je crois bien que c'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à tout renier.

Que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas l'aimer.

Que c'étais du sexe rien de plus.

Mais à force de me le répéter…

C'est devenu une réalité.

D'autant plus que Katchan est loin d'être repoussant.

Ça me tue.

De toute façon, je ne peux plus aller en arrière.

Et puis, tout est clos.

Katchan aime sans doute Mina.

Et j'aime...sans doute Ochako.

Alors il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

Je retire mes mains de mon visage et fixe mon horloge sans vraiment la voir.

C'était les congés.

Je n'ais pas grand-chose à faire à part renforcer mon corps et traîner avec Ochako.

Alors j'allais aussi m'atteler à enlever tout ce que je pouvais ressentir pour Katchan.

Que ce sois du désir ou autre chose.

Je n'en veux pas.

Je n'en voulais plus.

Alors ces vacances...je ferai tout pour m'en défaire.

* * *

Voilà XD

...Merci d'avoir lus.

à la prochaine pour la suite. Normalement.


	2. Fièvre

Salut !

Deuxième chapitre de cette fic un peu compliquer XD

Merci d'avoir pris le temps d'y laisser un petit mot et j'espère aussi bien retranscrire les sentiments d'Izuku comme dans le premier chapitre :')

 **RARs :**

 **Yuki :** Cc ! Merci pour ta review tu as raison, à ce stade, on peut clairement dit qu'il aime Katsuki mis cette remarque presque « homophobe » de Katsuki l'a blesser et a tout chamboulé. Ce sera assez compliquer pour lui vis-à-vis d'Ochako…et merci d'aimer mes fictions ! C'est gentil et le fait que tu passes souvent sur mon profil me fait vraiment plaisir XD merci

 **Shani :** Hello ! merci pour cette review ! C'est vrai qu'elle a un côté torturer cette fic XD d'une manière un peu différente de **La goutte d'eau**. Pour le Ochako/Izuku, tu n'est pas le seul, je bloque un peu sur ces deux là mais c'est un peu nécessaire pour la fic alors j'ai dut y mettre du mien XD Pour Izuku, eh bien il n tiendra pas très longtemps, tu verras plus bas. J'étais malade, fatigue générale, mais ça va mieux, merci

 **Mana :** Cc ! merci pour la review, voici la suite comme promis le TenChako, je n'y avais jamais penser, j'avoue, Tenya est un perso que j'ai tendance à négliger. Je devrais peut être y remédier ^^' Le KiriMina aussi, vus que j'ai tendance à faire du KiriOchako XD mais j'y penserai

Voilà, merci et bonne lecture !

* * *

Je soupire de bien être et enfoui le visage dans le cou d'Ochako qui sourit contre moi.

_Je dois y aller Deku…

_Pas maintenant, me plaignis-je en enfonçant encore plus le visage dans son cou

Elle rit et me caresse lentement les cheveux.

Je soupire à nouveau et me presse encore plus contre son corps, ma main lui caressait lentement le dos par-dessous son débardeur.

Ses pommettes rougirent.

Je ne le vis pas, mais je le devinai sans mal.

Allonger tout deux dans mon lit, c'étais juste le pied.

Etre dans les bras d'Ochako est reposant.

Mais elle devait aller à son cours de gym.

Mais je n'avais pas envie de la lâcher.

Cruel dilemme.

_Deku…, dit-elle moqueuse

Je soupire, et rompt l'étreinte lui permettant de se redresser, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Elle pouffe face à mon air boudeur et se penche pour poser un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

_J'y vais d'accord ?

_D'accord, répondis-je sans entrain

Elle sourit et quitte mon lit.

Elle passe la main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer et prend son sac à dos par terre.

Je me redresse à mon tour dans le but de l'accompagner mais elle m'en empêcha d'un geste de la main.

_Je suis en retard, j'y vais au pas de course !

Elle me fit un au revoir de la main avant de s'en aller en courant.

Je soupire, me gratte les cheveux en me laissant tomber sur mon lit et tâtonne pour prendre le « super héros mag » poser juste à côté.

Mais alors que j'ouvrais le magazine, je serre aussitôt les dents et le referme aussitôt.

Merde.

La première page que j'ai ouverte était tombée sur l'académie Yuei.

Sur la photo de groupe que l'on avait prise lorsque l'on avait stoppé cette attaque de super vilains.

Lorsqu'on nous a interviewés.

Et...je suis tombé sur cette photo de groupe et mon regard c'est immédiatement poser sur Katchan.

Katchan accroupis aux cotés…de Mina, un air féroce au visage.

Je grogne et rejette le magazine un peu plus loin et me prend le visage dans les mains.

Je devais être maudit.

Sand doute l'ai-je été dans une vie antérieur.

Je me mords la lèvre, m'assois précipitamment sur mon lit et prend l'altère poser juste à côté.

Mais c'est a cet instant que je remarque le sac de sport rose poser juste à côté.

Je cligne des yeux, me faisant la remarque que je n'avais rien d'aussi flashy et réalise à qui elle appartient.

Je l'observe une bonne seconde, indécis et finit par me redresser.

Je prends le sac, mon portable poser sur ma table d'étude et sors précipitamment de la chambre.

Je fis signe à ma mère que je sortais et me dirige au pas de course vers la salle de gym.

Je m'en rapprochais lorsque mon portable sonna et je décroche aussitôt sans regarder qui m'appelait.

_Je sais, je te l'apporte de-

_Parfait.

Je me fige aussitôt et manque de tomber vers l'avant.

Mon cœur ratte un battement et j'entrouvre les lèvres, incertain.

_Ka-Katchan ?, balbutiai-je

_Ouais, réplique-t-il d'une voix lente, ou t'ai ?

_Je…pas loin du gymnase, murmurais-je en me grattant la gorge

Je ferme les yeux et savoure malgré moi le timbre de sa voix.

Rauque et…qui vibre sous la peau.

Je me mords doucement la lèvre.

J'étais atteint.

_Alors dépêche. Tu m'évites d'aller le chercher moi-même. C'est cool.

_Comment-

Il coupa aussitôt la ligne et j'observe le portable, incrédule et lève la tête vers le ciel en une prière silencieuse.

J'avais réussi à l'éviter durant une _bonne semaine_.

À ne pas penser à lui a part dans mes rêves que je ne contrôlais pas.

Et en à peine une heure, je tombe sur lui dans un magazine et voila que j'allais le voir.

Je prends une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux.

Retenus.

Du calme.

Ne le touche pas et tout ira bien, me répétai-je

Aucun contact.

Je me tape les joues plusieurs fois pour reprendre contenance et continue ma route jusqu'à la salle de sport.

Je repère facilement le gymnase et me fige aussitôt en le voyant assis sur un banc, juste à côté de la porte de la salle de gym.

Je ne fis pas attention à Mina et Ochako qui était assises à ses côtés et l'observe.

Un jean trouer au niveau des genoux et un t-shirt sombre sans manche, dévoilant ses bras magnifiquement musclé.

J'entrouvre les lèvres que je referme aussitôt quand Ochako tourne la tête vers moi.

Je lui offre un sourire un peu crisper alors qu'elle se redresse et accourt vers moi.

Sourit…

Oui c'est ça...sourit.

_T'as oublié ça, dis-je en lui tendant son sac de sport

_Merci Deku, soupire-t-elle soulager, j'ai crus que j'allais devoir manquer ce cours

_Ce n'est rien dis-je en souriant

Je vis alors Mina et Katsuki se lever et se diriger vers nous.

Mon cœur ratte un battement et je souris, embarrasser à Ochako.

_Bon, je vais y aller d'accord ?, on se voit après, dis-je rapidement me détournant déjà mais Ochako me saisit le poignet, un peu embarrassé.

Je serre les dents, alors que les deux autres se rapprochaient en discutant.

Je ne veux pas leurs parlers.

Je ne veux pas.

_Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Demandai-je précipitamment à Ochako face à son air embarrasser

_Eh ben, commence-t-elle en lâchant moi poignet et en triturant les doigts, je sais que vous...ne vous entendez pas bien mais...est-ce que tu...enfin tu...peux faire un tout petit effort ?, achève-t-elle d'une petite voix

Je le savais !, m'exclamai je en mon fort intérieur

Je savais qu'elle allait me dire ça.

Être ami avec le copain de son amie.

N'importe qu'elle fille le voudrait.

Que _son_ petit ami s'entende bien avec le petit ami de _sa_ meilleure amie.

Pour des sorties et tout ça.

Mais qu'elles aillent se faire foutre.

Franchement.

C'était déjà assez pénible pour moi.

Moi et Katchan…

Je serre les dents.

Moi et Katchan...c'est impossible.

Nous n'avions rien en commun.

Hormis notre passé.

Avec ce que j'endurais en ce moment...je ne veux pas passer du temps avec lui.

Enfin si…

Mais non.

Je ne peux pas.

Je me mords la lèvre et me gratte négligemment le crâne.

_Je sais pas tu sais...moi et Katchan c'est un peu compliquer…

_Je sais ! S'exclame-t-elle en mettant les mains en une prière silencieuse

Je déglutis.

_Mais fais juste un effort, s'il te plait Deku !

Non.

Non, non, non, pensai-je en serrant les dents.

Je baisse les yeux alors qu'ils arrivent à notre niveau.

_Ohayo Izuku-kun ! s'exclame Mina tout sourire

_Ohayo Mina-chan, répondis-je un léger sourire en coin

Et je jette un coup d'œil à Katchan.

Nos regards se croisent et l'on se fixe une bonne minute, sous l'œil un peu déconcerté des filles.

Il est beau, comme d'habitude.

 **Je le veux**

 **Je le veux** , pleurnichais-je en mon fort intérieur

Ma gorge se serre alors que je tente de faire taire cette voix.

Mais je suis un peu surpris qu'il garde le contact aussi longtemps.

Je compris alors qu'il a dut avoir la même recommandation de Mina, que j'en ai eut d'Ochako.

Essayer de vous entendre.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Il soupire et se gratte rageusement les cheveux.

_Je me tire, lance t-il en me contournant

Nos épaules dénudées se frôlent et j'en frissonne.

Il était brûlant.

Je porte aussitôt la main à mon visage et crispe la mâchoire.

Je serre le poing et je manque le regard inquiet que s'échange les filles.

Lorsque je retire ma main, je tombe dans leurs regards et je compris qu'elles ont pris ma réaction pour de la colère.

Tant mieux.

Ou tant pis.

Je leurs offre un sourire encourageant.

_J'y vais aussi, on se voit plus tard, dis-je en me détournant d'elle

Mais on me saisit encore une fois le poignet et je fis face à Mina.

Mina qui hésite puis plante son regard déterminé dans le mien.

_Est-ce que tu-

_Je ferai de mon mieux, je te le promets, la coupai-je n'ayant pas envie d'en entendre plus.

Connaissant déjà ce qu'elle allait me dire.

Elle sourit.

_Tu sais, il fait des efforts ! Il a même accepté d'aller chercher le sac de sport chez toi

_Oh, dis-je mimant l'étonnement

À l'intérieur, mon cœur se contracte un peu douloureusement.

Il doit vraiment tenir à toi, pour proposer de venir jusqu'à chez moi.

Vu qu'il n'y a plus mis les pieds depuis notre enfance.

Le salaud.

_C'est étonnant pas vrai ?, j'étais trop surprise quant il a accepté ! Bon, il a un peu grogné au début mais bon, finit-elle en rougissant juste un peu

Je tente un sourire.

Mais n'y arrivai pas.

Je veux rentrer.

Lâche-moi.

_T'inquiète dis-je en voulant m'en aller

Mais sa prise se resserre à nouveau sur mon poignet et il me fallut un grand self contrôle pour ne pas me défaire brusquement de sa poigne.

_Dit...s'il te plait, commence-t-elle doucement, tu peux le suivre ?

Cela eut le mérite de me faire violemment tourner vers elle, un peu sceptique.

_Pourquoi ?

_Eh bien, dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre

_Regarde, me dit Ochako en pointant derrière moi du doigt

Je suis son geste et observe Katchan qui s'éloigne.

Mais il tangue un moment et prend appui sur le mur avant de se reprendre.

Je fronce un peu les sourcils.

_Il ne se sent pas très bien et...j'ai insisté pour qu'il l'accompagne...je ne m'en étais pas rendus compte…

Idiote, pensai-je en posant une main tremblante sur mon visage.

Je me fustige aussitôt.

Non, moi-même je ne m'en étais pas rendus compte tout à l'heure.

Je réalise alors que c'est pour ça, qu'il était si brûlant.

Et. Surtout...je n'avais pas le droit de traiter Mina ainsi, même en mon fort intérieur.

Elle n'avait rien fais.

Mais je...la détestais juste un peu.

Aussi...soudainement.

Juste parce que…

Je me mords la lèvre et leurs fit de nouveau face.

_T'inquiète pas, je vais le suivre jusqu'à chez lui et m'assurer qu'il rentre bien

Elles sourirent.

_Merci Izuku-kun, dit Mina en me lâchant

_On devrait y aller, je dois encore me changer, dit Ochako en se tournant vers Mina qui acquiesce

Elle me fit un au revoir de la main alors qu'Ochako posait un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Elles s'en allèrent au pas de course vers les vestiaires.

À peine avaient-elles disparues au coin de la rue que je me précipite dehors et jette des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche.

Je le vis alors un peu plus loin, tentant de marcher droit, mais tangue un peu sur les côtés.

Je me mis alors le suivre en le mordant la lèvre, me demandant si c'était réellement une bonne idée.

Suivre ainsi l'homme qui me faisait perdre la tête.

Étais-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?

Quoi que, ce n'étais pas la première fois…

Je me mords la lèvre et continue de le suivre jusqu'à chez lui.

Je l'observe mettre difficilement la clé dans la serrure et y entrer en tanguant un peu, laissant la porte entrouverte, la clé sur la porte.

Ça, ce n'étais pas très prudent.

Mais je me dis que sa mère devrait s'occuper du reste.

Mais j'attendis, juste pour voir et les minutes s'écoulaient mais cette porte demeurait toujours entrouverte.

J'Hésite encore un peu, puis finis par m'en rapprocher et retire la clé de la porte.

Je prends un léger souffle et pénètre lentement dans la maison dans laquelle je n'ais plus mis les pieds depuis plusieurs années.

Je ferme les yeux sous les souvenirs qui m'assaillirent et souffle en prenant une faible inspiration.

Je ne me sentais pas bien.

J'avais l'impression d'être un stalker sadique et pervers qui pénètre chez l'objet de ses désirs.

Désespérant.

Je jette de bref coup d'œil et me rend compte que la maison était effectivement vide.

Je referme la porte derrière moi et verrouille derrière moi.

Alors c'est sans réfléchir que je prends le couloir, m'orientant sans peine jusqu'à la chambre de Katchan.

Enfin, si c'étais toujours la même.

Finalement, je n'eus pas besoins de chercher plus car la porte en question était grande ouverte et je le découvre allonger dans son lit.

J'entrouvre les lèvres et m'approche rapidement de lui, le découvrant endormis, les pommettes rouges et le souffle court.

De la fièvre.

Je m'approche un peu plus sans faire le moindre bruit mais me fige quant il lève le bras qu'il pose sur son front.

Mon cœur bat soudainement plus vite alors que je me rapproche encore plus de lui au point de me mettre son chevet.

Je pose lentement les clés sur sa table de nuit, tout en le quittant pas des yeux.

Je me mords la lèvre alors que je penche la tête vers la sienne.

Son souffle me caressa le visage et j'en frissonne au point d'en fermer les yeux.

Un couinement m'échappe et je me lèche les lèvres en ouvrant les yeux, le regard un peu flou.

Mon ventre se contracte et c'est sans m'en rendre compte que je me retrouvai au dessus de lui, mes jambes de part et d'autre de son corps.

Ce ne fut que lorsque mon genou frôla son jean que je me demandai _comment_ j'étais arrivé la.

Je cligne des yeux et voulus quitter le lit lorsqu'il retire soudainement son bras, Me figeant sur place mais je découvre soulager qu'il était toujours endormis.

Je restai là, à l'observer une bonne minute avant de me pencher vers lui.

Je caresse sa joue du bout des doigts, tremblant et me mords la lèvre du bas.

Je devrais m'en aller.

Mais…il était juste là…

Je peux en profiter...juste un peu non ?

Je caresse lentement sa pommette rouge de fièvre et c'est tout tremblant que je pose mes lèvres sur sa gorge et descends jusqu'à sa clavicule un peu exposé.

Je reste ainsi quelques secondes, le corps pris d'agréable frisson.

Sa peau était contre mes lèvres.

Elle est douce.

Je souffle et enfonce les doigts dans le matelas alors que j'entrouvre les lèvres et lèche lentement sa peau.

Je ne pris pas garde au frisson qui le prit.

Car j'ai aussi frissonné.

Alors je ne m'en suis pas rendus compte.

J'ai gémis et finis par prendre un bout de sa peau entre mes lèvres

Je suçotai lentement la peau, les pommettes rouges

J'arque un peu les hanches, essayant d'imprimer le gout dans la tête.

Dans chaque pore de ma peau.

L'une de mes mains se pose sur son flanc, par-dessus son habit et j'ignore sa tête qui bascule sur le côté.

Je ne le vis pas ouvrir les yeux, un peu perdus et soupirer légèrement.

Ni lorsqu'il tourna la tête, un peu perdus et fixe le plafond en fronçant les sourcils.

Je continuai juste à essayer d'imprimer ce gout dans ma bouche et dans mon cerveau.

Pour ne pas l'oublier.

Je relâche la peau, ignore sa nouvelle couleur pourpre et enfoui mon visage dans son cou que je mords sur le coup, le faisant un peu sursauter mais …je n'y fis pas attention.

Je voulais...imprimer ce gout, m'en souvenir, en profiter.

Je lèche longuement la morsure avant de la sucer lentement.

C'est bon.

Un peu comme si…je dévorais une toute petite partie de lui.

Que cette partie est juste à moi, et non à Mina.

Juste à moi.

Il gémit et ce fut la main qui se posa soudainement sur ma nuque qui me figea aussitôt sur son corps.

Je me redresse aussitôt en pleine panique, le cœur battant à tour rompre et tombe dans son regard un peu embuer.

Ses pommettes était rouge, plus rouge que tout à l'heure et l'on s'observe.

Il fronce les sourcils, comme s'il tentait de mieux y voir et il entrouvre les lèvres.

Une terreur sans nom me prit et je me redresse précipitamment, tombant par terre.

Il ne bougea pas alors que je me relève, tremblant et découvre qu'il s'est à nouveau endormi.

Je pose les mains tremblantes sur mon visage et réalise vraiment ce qui venait de se passer.

Il m'a vu.

Il m'a vu.

Je serre les dents et jettes des coups d'œil affolé autour de moi.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et j'entends sa mère l'appeler plus bas.

Elle était rentrée.

Je gémis et tourne sur moi même, les jambes tremblante n pleine panique

Mon regard se posa sur la fenêtre grande ouverte et je m'y précipite au moment même ou les bruits de pas se rapprochaient.

Ce fut lorsque j'enjambais la fenêtre que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

J'atterris en bas sans effort et me mets aussitôt à courir jusqu'à chez moi.

Je ne me rendis même pas compte que j'utilisais le one far all, chose qui était la première fois, sans que je ne me casse un truc.

Je ne fis pas attention que je courrais tellement vite que personne ne m'apercevait.

Je ne fis pas attention quand j'escaladais rapidement ma maison, passant par la fenêtre de ma chambre.

Ce fut lorsque je me le laissai tomber sur mon lit que je repris un peu pied et cligne des paupières, chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis que j'avais quitté Katchan.

Je me prends le visage dans les mains, en pleine panique.

Est-ce qu'il m'a vue ?

Non, il délirait, je suis sure qu'il n'y voyait rien.

Il n'a sans doute rien sentit !

Oui c'est ça, il n'a rien vu, rien senti.

S'il s'est réveillé ça devait être...autre chose.

Oui...il ne m'a pas vue, me persuadai-je en me léchant les lèvres.

Avec la fièvre…même s'il s'en rappelle il se dira qu'il a dut rêver.

Après tout pourquoi est-ce que _Deku_ l'embrasserait ?

Je soupire et me laisse tomber en arrière, me couvrant le visage.

Je savais que je n'aurais pas dut quitter la maison.

Ni même le suivre.

Je le savais.

Mais...je ne savais pas qu'en s'occupant de son fils fiévreux, la mère de Katchan verrait ses marques symboliques sur sa clavicule et son cou.

Ni qu'elle sourirait et se promettrait d'en demander les détails à son fils lorsque la fièvre serait tombée.

Je n'en savais rien.

Alors lorsque je reçus un coup de fil de Katchan le lendemain matin, j'en fus surpris au point de laisser l'altère que je tenais.

Mais…ce fut le « rapplique chez moi, _immédiatement_. J'ai _deux mots à te dire_. _Deku_.» grogné durement et d'une voix rauque avant qu'il ne raccroche qui me fit cligner des yeux et frissonner, inquiet.

L'altère me quitta des mains et s'écrasa durement sur le sol.

* * *

Voila !

Merci d'avoir lu. Cette fic sera assez courte, un maxi de 4 ou 5 chapitres je pense

Prochain post, **Quand les filles s'en mêlent** que je posterais tout à l'heure, une fois que je l'aurais corrigé.

Merci :')


	3. Je suis désolé

Salut :)

Alors merci pour vos encouragements (Je le dis souvent mais c'est la pure vérité) c'est toujours, toujours sympa de se connecter et d'avoir des avis alors merci vraiment ^^

Et ne penser pas que je ne les lis pas ( **Jess** ) je les lis toujours XD

Je suis plus lente dans mes poste car j'ai pas vraiment le moral actu ^^' mais ça devrait bientôt rentrer dans l'ordre

 **RARs :**

 **Anonimiaouss** : Salut ! alors oui c'est normale, vus qu'ils sont tout les deux en couple avec Mina et Ochako mais comme tu le dis, les choses changent peu à peu et tu verras qu'on avance encore plus dans ce chapitre ^^

Merci pour votre soutien :3

Si j'arrive vraiment à bien retranscrire les sentiments d'Izuku, tant mieux car c'est assez important pour ce genre de fic ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Ça ne devait pas être grave.

Peut importe les raisons qui ont poussé Katchan à me contacter, ça ne devait, pas être bien grave.

C'est cela.

Tout à fait, me répétais-je en essuyant mes paumes sur mon pantalon.

Obliger, que ce n'étais rien de grave, me répétais-je encore une fois en fixant la porte de la maison des Bakugo.

Porte devant laquelle je me tiens depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant.

Je ferme les yeux et tente de calmer les battements de mon cœur avant de taper trois coups contre la porte, juste pour me défouler et évacuer le trop plein de stress.

J'ignore la sonnette à côté.

Je respire lentement alors que mes doigts se referment sur le pan de mon t-shirt.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la mère de Katchan.

_Bon-bonjour est-ce que Katchan est là ?

La dame me fixe une seconde et fronce les sourcils.

_Izuku ? demande-t-elle en essuyant les mains sur le torchon qu'elle tenait, j'ai faillis ne pas te reconnaitre

Je souris, crisper.

_Aller, entre, m'intime-t-elle en se plaçant sur le côté

Je pénètre dans la maison avec un naturel qui me surprend moi-même.

Mes doigts n'ont toujours pas lâché mon t-shirt.

_Et Katchan ?, demandais-je en me tournant vers elle

_Là haut, tu reconnaîtras le chemin ?

J'acquiesce puis l'observe se diriger vers ce que je supposai être, la cuisine.

Je lève la tête vers les escaliers et me mords la lèvre.

Pour m'en rappeler, je m'en rappelle de sa chambre, pensai-je

Je passe une main fébrile dans mes cheveux et monte les escaliers.

Je m'arrête devant la porte de sa chambre et prends un souffle tremblant.

Je devais me calmer.

Peut importe de quoi il voulait me parler, ça ne devait pas être bien grave…

Je ferme un instant les yeux pour m'en persuader en posant la main sur la poigné.

Je découvre alors qu'elle est entrouverte.

C'est à ce moment que j'y fis attention.

Attention à ces légers gémissements qui filtrait de la chambre de Katchan.

Je cligne des yeux et penche la tête de plus près.

J'observe par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Ce que j'y vis me fit écarquiller les yeux alors que mon cœur ratait un battement.

Je porte une main tremblante à mes lèvres et serre mon poing que je pose ensuite sur mes yeux.

Un nouveau gémissement se fit entendre et je serre la mâchoire pour me contrôler.

Pour ne laisser aucun son filtré de ma bouche face à une telle scène.

Une scène ou Mina gémissait sans retenue alors que la main de Katchan disparaissait sous son t-shirt.

Katchan assis derrière elle, la maintenant fermement tandis que sa main caressait avidement sa poitrine.

J'aurais préférer ne pas tomber sur une tel scène.

Mon cœur pulsait douloureusement et serre les dents.

Je n'avais rien fait de mal.

Pourquoi tombais-je sur ça ?

Mon cœur se contracte de douleur et je fis de mo mieux pour ne pas tomber.

Je crispe la mâchoire pour me contenir, pour ne pas laisser mes larmes coulent.

Mais c'étais dur.

Parce que ça faisait mal.

Je retins un sanglot et ouvre à nouveau les yeux et tombe dans celui de Katchan qui m'observait.

Son regard ne me quittait pas alors qu'il posait ses lèvres dans le cou de Mina.

Alors que sa main caressait toujours la poitrine de celle-ci qui n'en menait pas large.

Il…faisait ça...en me regardant.

Je déglutis.

Katchan…t'ai cruel.

Je serre les dents, le regard perdu dans le sien et je le vis se figer soudainement et retirer lentement ses lèvres du cou de Mina.

Katchan…ne bougeait plus et me fixait, étonner.

Et je vis Mina papillonner des yeux et relever la tête et c'est par automatisme que mon corps bouge, se cachant.

Je m'adosse contre le mur juste à côté et porte une main tremblante à mes lèvres.

Et je réalise que mes joues sont mouillées.

J'écarquille les yeux et essuie rapidement mes larmes qui revenaient aussitôt à la charge.

Merde, pensai-je en renfilant.

_Quelque chose ne va pas ?, demande Mina d'une voix essoufflé

Je me mords la lèvre en essuyant toujours mes larmes qui ne voulaient toujours pas s'arrêter.

J'halète discrètement pour me calmer, la gorge nouée.

_Rien, j'ai juste entendus du bruit. Je crois que Deku vient d'arriver

_Oh c'est vrai, tu me l'as dit ! s'exclame joyeusement Mina, je suis contente que vous commencer à vous entendre !

La ferme, pensai-je durement avant de me fustiger en portant les mains à mon visage.

Du calme.

 _Du calme._

Mes doigts se crispent sur mon visage.

_J'y vais alors…on se voit plus tard ? demande Mina

_Ouais, répond lentement Katchan

Et j'entendis plusieurs sons étouffer.

J'eus juste le temps d'essuyer mes dernières larmes et de quitter le mur que la porte s'ouvrit sur Mina.

_Oh Izuku-kun ! S'exclame-t-elle en clignant des yeux

Elle sourit.

_ça va ?

Je tente un sourire mais n'y arrivai pas.

Je n'y arrivais pas.

Je porte la main à ma frange, cachant mon expression.

_Oui Mina-chan, et toi ? Demandai-je d'une voix calme

Je ne vis pas son sourire.

_ça va ! S'exclame-t-elle, bon eh bien je vous laisse ! On se voit un autre jour, d'accord ? dit-elle en s'en allant laissant la porte grande ouverte

Je ne vis pas le geste d'au revoir qu'elle m'envoya.

Parce que je ne voulais pas voir ses pommettes rouges et ses vêtements tout froisser.

Encore moins le suçon sur son cou et ses cheveux décoiffé.

Je n'en avais pas besoin.

C'était déjà assez douloureux.

_Bon, t'entre ou tu crèche là ?, lance Katchan

Je lève alors la tête, le visage dénué d'émotion et l'observe toujours dans son lit assis en lotus et la tête en appui dans le creux de sa paume.

Je tente de garder un air neutre en pénétrant dans sa chambre et referme silencieusement la porte derrière moi.

Mais à peine celle-ci fermé que Katchan bondit de son lit me faisant violemment sursauter.

Il s'arrête alors en plein mouvement et hausse un sourcil face à ma réaction.

_Je te fais peur là ? demande t-il vraiment perplexe

Je serre les dents et regarde ailleurs.

Je comprenais, ça faisait longtemps que je n'ais pas été aussi nerveux face à lui.

_C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir ? Demandai-je

Je voulais rentrer.

Je ne veux pas rester ici.

Je veux oublier ce que je venais de voir.

Ça fait mal, pensai-je en serrant les poings.

Katchan ne manqua pas mon geste.

Il se laisse tomber sur son lit et pose les coudes en appuis sur ses genoux.

Je vis ses orteils se contracter sur le sol.

_Ecoute Deku, commence t-il en contractant un pouce, j'ai envie de te cogner, sévère au point de te déformer la tronche, dit-il d'une voix pourtant calme

Ses pupilles brillent d'une lueur presque meurtrière.

Je reporte mon regard sur lui.

Je ne lui demandai pas pourquoi.

Ça ne servirait à rien.

Katchan n'a jamais eut besoin d'une raison particulière pour me cogner.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Demandai-je

Katchan croise les doigts en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

J'eus besoin de tout mon self control pour ne pas flancher.

_Eijiro est juste, de bon conseil. Disons que c'est grâce à lui que ta tête est toujours rattachée à ton corps, dit-il le corps tendus en posant une main crispé contre ses lèvres.

Il était en colère.

Mon cœur rate un battement et je baisse automatiquement les yeux.

Du calme, répétais-je plusieurs fois en me mordant l'intérieur des joues.

Eijiro ne sait pas.

Il ne savait rien

Il sait que j'ai cette tendance envers une personne.

Mais il ne savait pas qui.

Et de ce que disais Katchan, il l'a appelé juste pour se calmer pour une quelconque raison.

Voila, Eijiro l'a juste calmé.

Il ne lui a rien dit.

Alors du calme…

Et de toute façon il n'en savait rien.

...Eijiro ne me trahirais pas.

Mais...Katchan étais son meilleur ami.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'il- commençais-je en relevant la tête mais je sursaute en le découvrant juste face à moi

Il pose durement sa main contre la porte derrière moi me faisant sursauter une seconde fois.

Je lève la tête pour l'observer parce qu'il est un peu plus grand que moi.

Et que ça me faisait flipper.

Parce que mon corps commençait à réagir a cette soudaine proximité.

Parce que j'étais vraiment proche de lui et …je voyais les muscles de ses bras.

J'avais son odeur juste à porter de main et je…

Pitié du calme, me lamentais-je intérieurement en me mordant l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'au sang.

Mon corps tremble alors que je le fixe toujours, priant pour qu'il ne remarque pas mon trouble.

Katchan grogne soudainement en portant sa main libre jusqu'au col rouler de son t-shirt et le baisse exposant sa clavicule.

Mon cœur rate un battement et je me fige en y découvrant un suçon.

_Explique moi _ça_ , dit-il durement

_Je, commençais-je en déglutissant, je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler !

Oh mon dieu.

C'était ça.

Je l'ai marqué.

 _Je l'ai marqué._

J'ai peur.

Ne baisse pas la tête, m'intimais-je en baissant déjà la tête.

Ne tremble pas, pensais-je en posant une main désespérer sur mes lèvres avant de relever la tête vers lui.

Il n'a pas sillé et me fixait toujours.

Sa chevelure blonde semblait encore plus désordonner qu'à l'ordinaire alors qu'il me fixait de haut.

_En réalité, je comptais te casser la gueule lorsque t'arriverais, dit-il la mâchoire crispé

_Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Demandais-je d'une voix neutre mais tremblante

Il penche la tête sur le côté et mon cœur double de cadence.

Pas ça.

J'ai toujours trouvé ce geste extrêmement mignon venant de lui.

Et c'étais sexy.

Mon ventre se contracte.

_Pourquoi tu pleurais ?

_Pardon ? Demandais-je le corps tendus

_Pourquoi tu chialais tout à l'heure ?, hurle t-il

Je me crispe contre la porte.

_Je-Je ne pleurais pas, j'ai juste...eut un truc dans l'œil ces tout

Katchan serre les dents et me saisi durement les épaules, me cognant contre la porte.

Je grimace.

_Je ne plaisante pas, grogne t-il tout bas

Je supposai à raison, que sa patience commençait à disparaitre.

Mais je serre les dents et baisse les yeux face à son regard.

Chose que je n'aurais pas dut faire car il grogne, furieux, et me jette par terre.

J'atterris douloureusement sur le sol et eut à peine le temps de m'en remettre que Katchan se mettais au dessus de moi.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je le repoussai.

Tentai en tout cas.

Mais il me saisit durement les poignets et je me débattis.

_Du calme bordel, grogne t-il en essayant de maintenir mon corps contre le col

Mais je ne m'en préoccupai.

Trop proche.

Ne m'approche pas.

Ne me touche pas.

Ma respiration s'accélère et je me mis à paniquer.

Mon corps réagissait.

Mon pantalon devenait étroit de minute en minute.

_Ne me touche pas ! m'exclamai-je violemment

Katchan crispe la mâchoire et me fous un violent coup de poing dans le ventre.

J'halète sous le coup, le souffle couper et me recroqueville en me tenant le ventre de douleur alors qu'il se redresse sur ses genoux avant de me forcer à me coucher sur le dos.

L'une de ses mains agrippe mes cheveux et l'autre me prend le menton me forçant à l'observer.

Je plonge alors dans son regard.

Un regard vraiment furieux.

Je me retrouvai pris au piège entre ses jambes.

Ce…n'était pas censé se passer comme ça.

_Ka-

_La ferme, grogne t-il tout bas

Sa voix me transperça et un éclair de désir me traverse le ventre toujours douloureux.

J'eus peur et pose la main sur ses épaules pour le repousser.

J'utilisai le one for all par pur reflexe.

Mais ça ne marcha pas et je n'étais pas en état de le repousser.

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

J'écarquille les yeux alors qu'il se penche vers moi et s'arrête à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

Son souffle caresse mon visage et je rougis.

Il m'observe, sourcil froncé sans rien dire alors que je tremblais sous son corps.

Il le sentait.

Mais je n'y fis pas attention.

Parce que …mon alter ne marchait pas.

Je n'arrivais pas à le repousser.

Je serre les dents alors que mes doigts tremblent sur ses épaules alors qu'il prend appui sur son bras qui me tenait les cheveux.

L'ongle de son pouce s'enfonce dans mon menton et je déglutis.

Je savais pourquoi mon alter ne répondait pas.

Parce qu'au fond, je ne le voulais pas.

Je ne voulais pas le rejeter.

Je ne voulais pas m'éloigner de lui.

J'en tremble alors qu'il crispe la mâchoire.

_C'est quoi ton problème ? Murmure t-il pensif, pourquoi tu paniques ?

_Je…ne...panique pas, dis-je essoufflé

_Tu paniques, assène t-il implacable

Je serre les dents et secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

_Laisse moi, suppliais-je d'une voix faible

_Qu'est ce que tu te reproche ?, grogne t-il

Sa prise se resserre dans mes cheveux et mes lèvres tremblotent.

Une larme m'échappe.

Sa prise se resserre encore plus et il lâche mon menton et tire à nouveau sur son col, exposant le suçon.

_C'étais toi pas vrai, affirme t-il d'une voix dure

Une autre larme m'échappe et je porte les mains à mon visage, rouge de honte.

_Laisse moi partir, dis-je d'une petite voix tremblante

_Tu rêves, grogne t-il

Et je sanglote.

J'ai essayé de les retenir.

Mais je n'ais pas pus.

_Je suis désoler, murmurais-je finalement d'une voix étrangler

Je sens son corps se figer, puis se redresser lentement.

Sa prise quitte mes cheveux.

_Pardon, dis-je en sanglotant à présent

Je sanglote de plus en plus fort et finis par me recroqueviller complètement.

J'avais mal.

Vraiment.

J'avais l'impression qu'on m'enserrait le cœur et que j'étouffais.

Ma poitrine était douloureuse.

J'halète, recherchant mon souffle avant de me remettre aussitôt à pleurer.

J'ignore la voix dans ma tête qui me demandait de me calmer.

Cette voix, celle de la raison que j'ai toujours suivie jusqu'à présent, disparaissait.

Et c'est celle que j'ai toujours redouté qui prenait le dessus.

Celle que je ne voulais pas entendre.

 _Je le savais !_

 _Il est là._

 _Je veux le voir._

 _Il me déteste._

 _Je le veux._

 _Je te déteste Mina, je te déteste !_

 _Je le veux._

 _Ou t'es ?_

 _Il me manque._

 _Katchan ?_

 _Ce n'est pas juste._

 _Je t'aime._

_Je suis désoler, sanglotai-je toujours, je ne voulais pas…J'ai pas pus, achevais-je la gorge nouée

Mes doigts se crispent contre mon visage alors que je sanglote.

J'étais…pitoyable.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit dans cet état.

Je ne pourrai plus le cacher.

Ochako-chan, je suis désolé.

Mon corps était engourdi et je perdis la notion du temps.

Je pleurai un bon moment je pense.

J'avais sans doute trop refoulé ce que je ressentais.

C'était beaucoup trop pour une seule personne.

Et…voilà ce qui en résulte.

Je n'aurais pas dut venir.

Je n'aurais pas dut faire le fier et venir malgré le faite que je me doutais de la raison de son appel.

Je le savais.

J'aurais pas dut mais…

Je me mords la lèvre et finis par serrer les dents.

Mais je finis par éclater en sanglot à nouveau.

J'ai à présent du mal à respirer et j'avais chaud.

Mais je ne retirai pas mes mains de mon visage malgré que je fusse brûlant.

Mon corps est pris de tremblements et c'est perdus que je sens une main passer sous ma tête et me redresser en douceur.

C'est toujours les mains sur mon visage que je sens des bras m'enlacé, puis l'une d'elle remonte le long de mon dos et se pose sur ma nuque me forçant à poser la tête contre une épaule.

Une odeur m'envahit et mon corps réagis tout seul.

Je retire les mains de mon visage en enfonce celui-ci dans le cou de Katchan.

S'étais son odeur.

Sa seconde main m'enlaçait au niveau des hanches alors que je tremble toujours, le visage baigné de larme.

Je m'accroche à lui, sur ses épaules.

Mes doigts s'enfoncent dans sa chaire, mais il ne dit rien.

L'odeur de Katchan m'envahis, rassurante.

Douce.

Et forte à la fois.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et je finis par me calmer.

Je ne sanglotais plus.

_Mina…, commence Katchan d'une voix calme

J'ouvre lentement les yeux, les pommettes rouges et les yeux remplis de larmes.

Il soupire.

_Quand j'ai vus ces suçons…je l'ai immédiatement appelé. Mais elle m'a dit ne pas être venus me voir hier après que je vous ais quitter, mais qu'elle t'avait demandé de me suivre.

Je déglutis et ferme les yeux.

Je penche la tête et enfoui encore plus le visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur à travers son col roulé.

Je le sentis se tendre contre moi mais je n'y prêtai pas attention.

Je voulais en profiter avant que tout ne se termine.

Avant qu'il ne me rejette violemment.

_Alors je me rappelai t'avoir vus dans mon délire…la suite tu la connais, dit-il d'une voix basse

J'en tremble et raffermis ma prise sur lui.

L'une de mes mains quitte son épaule et fourrage dans ces cheveux.

Son corps se crispe encore plus.

_J'attends tes explications Deku, dit-il en rompant l'étreinte

Et nos regards se croisent.

Il m'observe.

Il observe mon visage tout rouges, mes joues inondées de larme et sans doute mon air perdu.

Et effrayer.

Il fronce les sourcils et serre les dents.

Il prend une grande inspiration pour se contenir.

_Je promets que je ne te cognerais pas, dit-il la mâchoire crisper, alors cesse de paniquer et _explique_ moi pourquoi t'as fais ça

Mon cœur rate un battement et je baisse les yeux.

Avais-je toujours le choix ?

Non, pensais-je en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Je ne l'avais plus.

C'est bon.

C'est terminer.

Je me mords la lèvre.

Être dans ses bras à l'heure actuel étais déjà...beaucoup je pense.

Mais j'en voulais plus.

Le souvenir de lui et Mina plus tôt me fit monter les larmes mais je me retins.

Même si tout étais finis…Je ne devais pas.

Ce que je ressentais…

Je ne pouvais plus le cacher.

Ça ne servirait à rien parce qu'il ne me lâchera pas.

Et que je n'en pouvais plus.

Alors j'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortis.

Ma gorge était nouée.

Je déglutis et referme la bouche alors qu'il penche la tête vers le bas.

_Je ne suis pas, un modèle de patience, dit-il perdant patience

Je ferme les yeux.

Il va me détester après ça.

Il va m'éviter et je…

J'y survivrais sans doute pas.

Mais je n'ais plus vraiment le choix

J'ai été tenté hier.

Je n'aurais pas dut céder.

Je n'aurais pas dut monter dans sa chambre et…

Je l'ai sans doute bien mérité.

Je papillonne des yeux et mon corps se mets à trembler.

Son regard ne change pas, il me fixe, il attend.

Il est calme.

Et ça me rassura juste un peu.

Son regard me m'était dans tous mes états mais j'y plongeais toujours avec joie.

Et c'est le regard plongé dans celui-ci que je lui dis.

Je lui dis que je l'aimais.

* * *

Voila pour le moment ^^

Qu'en pensez vous XD quel sera la réaction de Katchan XD

Alors normalement, si tout se passe bien, le prochain post, pas sur ce fandom sera **Pour un baisé volé** sur **SNK.**

Et ensuite, un autre fandom, **Marionnettiste** sur **Haikyuu.**

Puis sur ce fandom, **Quand les filles s'en mêlent.**

Merci :D


	4. Pardon ?

Hello !

Non vous ne rêver pas XD je suis encore bel et bien en vie (heureusement)

Alors en gros, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps actu, j'ai les cours et d'autres choses qui sont asse difficiles à gérer du coup je me fais rare et je 'en excuse, d'autant plus que ces chapitres sont inachevé sur mon pc et lorsque je me décide de m'y mettre, sois une flemme énorme me submerge, sois je suis épuiser -_-

D'autant plus que j'écris des histoires made in me (dont l'univers est mien) sur Wattpad, mais elles sont désormais invisibles car je compte les modifier et encore une fois, je n'ai pas assez de temps pour -_-

Quoi qu'il en soit, je finirais mes fics, ça prendra peut-être du temps mais je le ferai, c'est promis !

Et aussi petite info, pour ceux ou celle qui aiment bien BTS (groupe de Kpop) je vous encourage à aller voter pour eux au MAMA ou ils sont nominé dans catégories XD

Et aussi, j'ai commencer une petite fic sur eux (deux en faites -_-) dispo sur wattpad, j'y suis sous le pseudo de **SerpentardeBleu**.

La plupart des fics qui y sont posté le sont déjà ici à part mes originaux plus les fics **BTS**.

Le dernier chapitre de **La goutte d'eau** est écris, il est presque terminer je voulais d'ailleurs les poster ensemble mais j'en suis à la 8ème page et je me rends compte que je suis loin d'avoir tout dit, comme tout mes derniers chapitre, il sera assez long XD

Alors c'est tout pour les news ! Merci énormément à ceux qui continue de demander de mes nouvelles, ça me fait chaud au cœur et me pousse à continuer ! D'autant plus qu'il y'a de nouveaux lecteurs qui prenne des fois la peine de laisser un mot, vraiment **MERCI** ! même si je suis peu fréquente, sachez que je lis toutes vos reviews et elles me font extrêmement plaisir, **vraiment MERCI :)**

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et donne rendez vous début de semaine pour le dernier chapitre de **La goutte d'eau**. :)

* * *

Un lourd silence s'installa et je n'osais plus lever les yeux que j'avais aussitôt baissés après m'être déclaré.

J'étais toujours dans ces bras, mes bras autour de son cou et j'ai donc sentis son corps se figer contre le mien à peine m'étais-je confesser.

Mais il ne disait toujours rien et je n'osais pas bouger.

_Tu…attends… _répète_ ?

Mes doigts se crispèrent contre son t-shirt.

_Je t'aime, repris-je en baissant encore plus la tête.

Il ne répondit pas et une minute s'écoula avant que j'ose lever la tête vers lui et je sursaute presque aussitôt.

Il me fixait d'un air curieux et mon cœur doubla de cadence, mon visage déjà rouge passa d'une teinte au dessus.

Je crispai la mâchoire et retins à nouveau mes larmes de couler.

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je pleurais cette fois ci.

Peut être à cause de son expression.

Peut être parce que je m'attendais à du dégoût ?

Mais qu'au final il me fixait l'air…vraiment surpris à présent.

Et sceptique.

Je me mords la lèvre alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils avant de resserrer sa prise contre moi pour tendre les jambes, je me retrouvais assise sur celles-ci.

J'ouvris la bouche que je refermai aussitôt ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Son silence allait me tuer.

_En faites, tu as des penchants masochistes, c'est ça ?

_Huh ? M'étonnais-je

Ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.

_Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

Il plissa les yeux.

_Si tu es sérieux et comme tu es loin d'être assez _suicidaire_ pour plaisanter avec ça je ne vois que cette hypothèse.

L'une de ses mains dans mon dos agrippa mes cheveux et tira ma tête en arrière sans aucune douceur, exposant ma gorge sur laquelle il posa ces lèvres.

L'éclair qui traversa mon ventre et atterris plus bas me provoqua un léger gémissement que je ne pus retenir et mon visage flamba littéralement.

Je ne comprenais pas.

Il n'était pas en colère ?

Dégoûter ?

_C'est ce que je disais, marmonna t-il toujours contre ma gorge, t'est maso, lâcha t-il en me mordant durement.

J'halète sous la douleur en fermant les yeux mais ça ne dura qu'un instant avant qu'il ne relève la tête.

Il poussa ma tête sur le côté et posa ces lèvres contre mon oreille.

Un léger rire lui échappe.

_T'es vraiment sérieux putain.

Il rit encore plus fort et mes lèvres tremblotèrent.

Il…se moquait de moi ?

_Katchan, dis-je d'une petite voix, rigole pas…

Une larme m'échappa.

_C'est…pas facile…balbutia-je

Une autre caressa ma joue, alors que j'observe ces épaules tressauter de rire.

_Katchan, l'appelais-je d'une voix enroué

Ma vue s'embrouilla et j'haletais.

_Je sais que t'aimes pas les hommes et que tout ça c'est-

Je m'arrêtai soudainement en l'attendant rire encore plus fort contre mon oreille.

Un agréable frisson me parcourut à ce son et je délaisse son cou pour poser le revers de ma main contre mes yeux, tandis que je pose l'autre à plat contre terre.

Je déglutis difficilement alors que son corps était toujours pris de rire contre le mien.

Alors que moi je ne savais plus vraiment ou me mettre.

Il se moquait de moi et … ça faisait mal.

J'eus l'impression qu'il ne me prenait pas au sérieux.

Un sanglot m'échappa, bruyant, et son rire s'estompa juste un peu.

_T'es si naïf que ça en frôle le ridicule, Deku, chuchote-il contre mon oreille

_Je…sais que t'es homophobe, que…je te dégoûte sans doute mais tu…

Je me mordis la lèvre, serrant le poing contre mes yeux.

_Tu rigole et ça fait mal

_Homophobe, ria Katchan, carrément !

Ses épaules tressautèrent à nouveau puis il grogna en se redressant.

Je ne le vis pas car je me couvrais toujours les yeux.

Et de toute façon je ne voulais pas le voir.

C'est bon, je veux rentrer chez moi.

Je veux ma chambre, mon lit pour pouvoir pleurer tout mon saoul.

Je veux rentrer.

C'est sur cette pensée que je tentai de le repousser, en vain, faut dire que je n'avais plus de force, mes membres semblait tout mou.

J'étais épuisé.

Mentalement.

_Je veux rentrer, dis-je couvrant toujours mes yeux

_Tu fuis ?

Le ton moqueur me fit me tendre.

C'était encore plus douloureux.

J'étais sincère.

Je ne plaisantais pas.

Et lui prenait ça d'une tel façon…

_Laisse moi, dis-je en tentant de me relever

Mais je ne pus en faire plus qu'une poigne se referma sur mes poignets et me tira vers le haut me forçant à me redresser, retirant la main qui me couvrait les yeux et je tombe dans son regard purement amusé.

_Alors en gros, je suis homophobe doubler d'un connard qui ne se préoccupe pas des sentiments des autres.

Je déglutis.

_T'as raison, je suis un connard, grogne t-il, par contre je suis très loin d'être homophobe, d'où tu sors ça ?

J'ouvris la bouche et baissai les yeux mais il resserra sa prise sur mes poignets et je dus aussitôt relever la tête.

_Tu…t'as dit pour Aizawa sensei et-

_N'en dis pas plus, me coupe t-il en grimaçant de dégoût

_Tu vois, murmurai-je d'une petite voix en baissant la tête

Il fronça les sourcils puis roula des yeux avant de me lâcher et de se diriger vers son lit, contre lequel il se laissa lourdement tomber avant de saisir son portable.

Je l'observai, sceptique et un peu dépasser avant de prendre mon visage dans mes mains et de lui faire dos.

Je lui ais tout dit.

Voilà, c'est fini.

Je mordis durement ma lèvre et retins un sanglot.

Voila, je ne pourrais plus jouer au stalker.

Tant mieux.

Ou tant pis.

Je retirai mes mains et haletai en essuyant vivement les larmes qui avaient coulé et essaya d'effacer celle qui avaient eut le temps de sécher sur mes joues.

Mais je ne pus empêcher d'autres de couler aussitôt.

Merde, pensais-je en haletant discrètement.

J'essuyai aussitôt celle qui débordait mais d'autres revenaient aussitôt à la charge.

J'haletai, plus bruyamment que je le voulais puis levai la tête vers le plafond et priai pour me calmer.

D'attendre d'être chez moi pour définitivement craquer.

Je me le répétais tel une prière avant de me retourner vers lui qui semblait avoir oublié mon absence, manipulant vivement son portable.

Il esquissa un sourire en coin lorsque son portable vibra pour une réponse qu'il lut avant d'écrire à nouveau.

Mais celui-ci sonna dans sa main et alors qu'il comptait décrocher son regard se posa sur moi.

_J'y vais, dis-je avant de me détourner, n'attendant pas sa réponse

_Attends.

Je m'arrête, la main sur la poigné de porte et sursautai en voyant une main se poser lentement sur la porte.

Le portable ne sonnait plus.

Son souffle caressait le bout de mes mèches et je déglutis.

Son corps était à peine à quelques centimètres de mon corps.

Je voulais le toucher.

Mais je ne le pouvais pas.

J'ai…au moins put en profiter juste un peu tout à l'heure.

Mais c'est terminer.

_C'est pour ça que tu chialais tout à l'heure quand tu m'as vus avec Mina.

Je ne répondis pas mais baissai les yeux de colère.

Pourquoi remettre ça sur le tapis ?

_T'as pas aimé me voir la toucher, je me trompe ?, continue t-il un soupçon de moquerie dans la voix.

Ou d'arrogance.

Ou des deux.

_T'aurais aimé être à sa place ? De-

_Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Le coupai-je, la main tremblante sur la poigné

_Quoi ?

_Tu sais que je…alors arrête…S'il te plait.

Il rit et posa lentement les lèvres contre mon oreille.

_Deku, tu me connais mieux que quiconque, tu _sais_ comment je suis alors pourquoi est tu étonner ?

Je portai une main tremblante à mes lèvres, n'osant en faire plus alors que son souffle me caressait la joue.

Je frissonnais.

_Tu t'attendais à autre chose ?, susurre t-il sournois

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre et doubla de cadence, une cadence plus douloureuse alors que mes yeux se remplissaient de larme.

_Aller Deku dis le moi, dis moi ce que t'aurais aimé que je te fasse, susurre t-il d'une voix lente

Un long frisson me parcourut de toutes parts et je le repoussai brutalement avant d'ouvrir la porte à la va vite et de m'enfuir.

J'entendis de loin son rire grave résonner juste après.

Et ça me fit encore plus mal.

Je n'aurais pas crus ça possible mais en fait si, c'était possible d'avoir encore plus mal qu'un peu plus tôt.

Je dévalais rapidement les escaliers, la gorge nouée et la mâchoire crispé voulant fuir cet endroit au plus vite.

J'ai pus essuyer mes larmes une fois dehors.

J'ai réussis à ne pas les laisser couler alors que je courrais jusqu'à chez moi.

Mais lorsque je fus entre les quatre murs de ma chambre, mes nerfs lâchèrent.

J'ai pleuré.

Un long moment, ou peut être pas, je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment.

Je ne sais même pas comment je me suis retrouver allonger sur mon lit, m'étouffant dans mes propres sanglots.

Heureusement que maman n'était pas là, je ne voulais pas répondre à ces questions qui n'auraient pas manqué.

Parce que je crois avoir hurlé à un moment.

Plusieurs fois même je crois, les mains crisper contre ma poitrine douloureuse.

Je ne m'en rappelais pas aussi, mais j'avais à présent mal à la gorge, étalé comme une étoile de mer sur mon lit en fixant le plafond.

Les yeux bouffis et sans doute le visage rouge d'avoir trop pleurer.

Ma poitrine me faisait toujours mal, mais j'avais plus de force pour bouger le petit doigt.

Je devais faire peine à voir, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas.

J'ai tenus ce secret un bon moment.

Je me devais de me laisser aller maintenant, de ne penser qu'à moi et non à Ochako.

Alors je reste là, fixant le plafond.

La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je ne pleurais plus.

La mauvaise était que c'étais sans doute parce que je n'avais plus un millimètre de larme à faire couler.

Mais j'étais bien en faites.

Seul.

Et je voulais le rester pour le moment alors j'ignorais volontairement mon portable qui n'arrêtais pas de vibrer, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

Et c'est la sonnerie qui me réveilla.

Je grogne, mon corps entier était endoloris, sans compter la douleur qui pulsait dans ma tête.

J'ouvris les yeux mais fut pris d'un tournis alors je les referme aussitôt et tâtonne pour trouver mon portable, oubliant sur le coup que je ne voulais parler à personne.

Je décroche sans même regarder qui m'appelait.

_Â-

_Toi ! Lança une voix qui me fit aussitôt ouvrir les yeux.

Je me tourne lentement sur le côté, ménageant mon corps endoloris, le portable contre l'oreille.

_Eijiro.

_Tu te rends compte de ce que t'as fait ? Non attends c'était Katsuki ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

_Tu-

_Mon meilleur pote en plus ! T'au-

_C'est justement pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit, le coupai-je à mon tour d'une voix pâteuse

Je ferme les yeux alors qu'il ne dit plus rien.

_Tu aurais dut me le dire Izuku, ça t'aurais évité la scène d'aujourd'hui, dit-il d'une voix plus calme.

Je ne fus pas surpris qu'il soit au courant.

_C'est pas grave. Je me suis ridiculiser mais…ça va.

Il ne dit rien un instant.

_Justement, reprend t-il d'une voix amuser, parlons de ça. D'où sors-tu ça ?

_Quoi ça ? Demandai-je d'une voix endormis

J'avais les yeux toujours fermé.

_Que Katsuki est homophobe, répond t-il vraiment amuser cette fois-ci

Je fronçai les sourcils et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

_T'as vus sa réaction par rapport à Aizawa senpai

_C'est comme imaginer tes parents s'envoyer en l'air Izuku. Même moi j'ai réagis pareil

_J't'ai pas vus. Mais ça ne change rien tu sais ?, dis-je d'une voix faible. Il n'est peut-être pas homophobe mais…il…

_N'est pas gay ?

_Oui

Eijiro éclata brusquement de rire, me faisant sursauter et reculer le portable de quelques centimètres de mon oreille.

Je finis par me redresser lentement, ménageant mes muscles alors qu'Eijiro rigolait toujours.

Je pris la position du lotus et grimace.

_Eijiro…

_Désoler c'est juste que-

Il se remit à rire.

_T'as raison mec, Katsuki n'est pas gay, dit-il d'une voix moqueuse

Je le savais, mais l'entendre était une toute autre chose.

Alors je grimace en portant une main à ma poitrine, crispant les doigts contre mon t-shirt.

_Il ne l'est pas du tout.

_J'ai compris Eijiro.

_Na t'as pas bien compris Izuku, rigole t-il, bon j'arrête de te faire mariner.

J'hausse les sourcils ne comprenant pas.

_De quoi tu-

_Katsuki n'est pas gay.

_Tu te répète.

_Il est bi.

_...Hein ?

…Quoi ?

_Il est bi, c'est un sadique dans l'âme et il vient d'apprendre que le mec qui à l'une des plus belle paire de fesse qu'il ait vus est bi et amoureux de lui.

_Je… _Quoi ?_

_En clair Izuku, si tu t'es dévoilé en espérant passer à autre chose ou l'oublier, c'est mort. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il te laisse tranquille après ça.


End file.
